


hey do you take criticism?

by queermermaids



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, my weird late night harrisco series, slight preslash, teen b/c of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: Just a little feel good fic :)





	hey do you take criticism?

Cisco rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, entering the kitchen to find Harry using the blender to make..something.

“Hey dude, you know it's like 4 am right? What are you making?”

“Ah, Ramon, good morning, would you like some?

“Some of what, dude you woke me up with the blender."

Harry poured the mixture back into a sauce pan, turning on the burner. Then he took out a slice of bread and started buttering one side.

“I’m trying to see if I can remember a recipe that I made for Jesse when she was younger. Her favorite food, tomato soups and grilled cheese. It's a very simple uh thing but for some reason I found myself forgetting some parts."

Cisco was still half asleep, he had spent the majority of the day trying to find some kind of reversal for Harry’s cerebral degeneration, not really sleeping as much as he should.

“Hmm, what parts?”

“Well, for example, when you came it, I had completely forgotten that blending it in a stand blender and not the im-immer..the one you put into the food to blend it”

“Immersion?”

“Yes that one, the stand blender cools it down too much, so you have to reheat it.”

Harry was now making the grilled cheese, and he had another sandwich prepared.

“Are you making me food?”

“Yes? You didn’t eat anything today.”

“How would you have noticed that, I didn’t even notice that.”

“When you get food, you get me food, and I haven’t eaten anything today so you are eating my food and will tell me if I remembered this right.”

He placed a plate and a bowl down in front of Cisco, the sandwich cut into triangles. Cisco dipped a half into the soup, and took a bite, humming at the warm soup and crunchy bread.

“It's good, very good”, he said as Harry sat down with his own serving.

  
“Maybe a little more pepper, kinda salty with the butter on the bread.”

They ate in relative silence, both tired and wanting some kind of respite before going back on the initiative to save Harry and the world if (when) Devoe’s machine worked. It was a nice silence, but Cisco wanted to know something.

“So what else did you make for Jesse when she was little?” That was kinda invasive so he backpedaled a little. “I mean, like what other recipes do you know by heart, because you are a pretty good cook.”

Harry didn’t respond, looking down at his plate in thought.

“A lot, it was some trial and error for a couple of months, but once we found out what she liked, I made it often enough that it stayed” He said, pointing to his head.

“Cooking is a very specific science, especially baking. I know the exact recipe for sugar cookies.”

Cisco’s mood jumped up, “Do you know if we have the stuff for cookies?”

“We don’t have vanilla, but everything else is there, flour, eggs, the rest of the butter is enough for a batch, and baking powder and soda hasn’t expired yet.”

Harry got up from the table when Cisco stood up and grabbed his keys from the counter.

“Are we?

“Going to the store to get vanilla for cookies in the middle of the night instead of going home and sleeping, yes, and we are taking my car so come on.”

They fast walked to his car in the back parking lot, because Star City gets cold at night, especially the outskirts of town near the waterfront. When they got to his car however, Harry held out his hand, expectantly.

“Oh I’m sorry, Harry? Do you think you are driving my car, the car that has been with me through the thick and thin. No, you are so not.”

Harry got into the passenger seat, putting Cisco’s overnight duffle in the back, and saying “I do remember how to drive you know.”

“Yeah but when you do drive, you get into accidents and have incredible road rage. Remember that one incident, outside Jitters with the parking space?”

He started the car, and pulled out, driving towards the overnight Target across town.

“Honestly you went off on that poor woman so hard I think she cried in her car, so no, you are not driving my car.”

“She should have payed attention to the cars around her.”

“And you should have had coffee way earlier, you know you’re kinda mean sometimes Harry.”

 

They made it to the store, parking in the sparse parking lot. Cisco always thought overnight stores had some weird aura about them, the comfort of Target is lost to the strangeness of artificial lighting, no customers, and tired workers.

“So this store has everything doesn’t it?”

“Harry I could have sworn that we have shopped here for the lab before, like for first aid stuff.”

“Most likely, remember Ramon” Harry taps his temple, looking kind of sad.

“Well, yeah, so Target is so much better than Walmart, in my humble opinion, it's like comforting.”

Harry was walking forwards, towards the clothes section.

“Like right now Harry, we are in here to get one thing, and we will walk out of here with several.”

“Did you not want me to have sleep pants or not?”

“Oh my god”, Cisco starts, laughing, “I forgot you sleep in jeans! Yeah get some pajamas you heathen.”  
He was bent over laughing at the memory of seeing Harry get into bed with his jeans still on. It was too much, when it happened and now, too much for him to handle. Cisco was practically screaming laughing.

“Are you done?”

“I’m sorry, it was just too much Harry!”

The ones Harry picked out were some black flannel, at from the look at the tag, it was on sale.

“You wanna try them on?” Cisco was still laughing eyes tearing up. Harry just walked away from him.

“Ah come on Harry, it’s way too funny to see you of all people fall asleep in jeans. You're so uppity that I could only imagine you with the preppiest shit, the most comfortable pj’s of all time, not fucking jeans!”

 

They got the pants, the vanilla, and a couple of DVD’s on the clearance rack.

“Listen, if you didn’t want me to buy any of them, why did you stop and look, ya kinda set yourself up for this.”

Cisco also grabbed some rainbow sprinkles, shrugging when Harry gave him a questioning look.

“You were right Ramon. About going to get one thing and coming out with several.”

“Hmm yeah, usually someone would spend too much money, nice catch with that sale by the way”

Getting back to Star Labs, Cisco preheated the oven and Harry got changed.

“Oh man, I actually feel more comfortable seeing you in something other than your stupid jeans dude, how could you have ever slept in those.”

Harry mumbled something, creaming the butter and the sugar; Cisco was combining the dry ingredients.

“A little louder Harry.”

“I said, when I came back over here a couple months ago, I forgot it.”

“Dude!” Cisco said, a little too loud and Harry jumped, turning around.

“Sorry, but hey why didn’t you say anything, I could have vibed you over.”

They both said, mockingly, “I could have vibed you over”, and Cisco continued, “Really though Harry, you did not have to suffer like THAT for so long.”

“It wasn’t so bad I-”

“Please do not say you like sleeping in jeans, I don’t want to end our friendship right now with these cookies half made.”

Cisco was laughing regardless, Harry looked annoyed but was similing, and they finished putting the cookies into the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> -sleep jeans bit from a MBMBAM bit https://youtu.be/rvh0uaR7cd8  
> -This was supposed to be dad!angst harry and cooking and turned into cisco making fun of harry b/c of his sleep jeans  
> -Comments are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
